schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vallory (Borderlands)
Vallory ist neben Handsome Jack eine der zwei Hauptschurken aus dem 2014 - 15 veröffentlichten episodischen Videospiel Tales from the Borderlands. Sie ist die mächtige und grausame Anführerin einer Banditen-Gang auf Pandora. Nachdem ein lukrativer Deal durch die Diebinnen Fiona und Sasha sabotiert wurde, will Mallory ihre Verluste wieder ausgleichen und dadurch mithilfe des Roboters Gortys, der sich im Besitz von Fiona befindet, eine Kammer zu finden und ihre Schätze zu plündern. Entsprechend gnadenlos verfolgt Vallory Fiona und ihre Truppe während des Spielverlaufs. Sie wird im Englischen von Susan Silo gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Vallory ist die mächtige und einflussreiche Anführerin einer Banditen-Gang auf Pandora. Sie ist berüchtigt und hat mit Hugo Vasquez - einem Hyperion-Angestellten - sogar Kontakte bis nach Helios geknüpft. Als Vallorys Sohn August ihr von einem geplanten Deal mit Vasquez berichtet, laut dem Vasquez zehn Millionen Credits für einen Kammerschlüssel bezahlen will, den er von den Diebinnen Fiona und Sasha erhalten hat, genehmigt Vallory den Deal. Allerdings stellt sich der Deal als eine Täuschung heraus - der Kammerschlüssel war gefälscht - woraufhin Vallory wütend Rache schwört um loszieht um die 10 Millionen Credits zu erhalten, die ihr versprochen wurden. Jagd auf Fionas Truppe Direkt nachdem Fiona und Rhys aus der Gortys-Anlage bei Oldhaven entkommen sind, sehen sie sich dort von Vallory und ihrer Gang konfrontiert. Die Gangster schalten Loader Bot aus, so dass Fiona und Rhys zu Boden stürzen. Vallory erkundigt sich nun bei Fiona, ob diese die Anführerin der Gruppe ist, woraufhin einer ihrer Handlanger, Finch, Fiona erkennt. Er will sich wütend auf sie stürzen, doch Vallory unterbindet dies direkt und schickt Finch und Kroger fort. Vallory offenbart nun, dass sie bereits von Fiona und ihrer Schwester Sasha gehört hat, da sie ihren Ziehvater Felix kennt, dass sie nun allerdings zehn Millionen Credits verschmerzt, da der Kammerschlüssel-Deal gescheitert ist. Vallory behauptet drohend, dass irgendjemand dafür bezahlen muss und fragt Fiona, wer für das Fiasko verantwortlich ist. Nachdem Fiona einen Schuldigen genannt hat, erschießt Vallory kurzerhand Vasquez, da dieser ihr nun nicht länger von Nutzen ist. Nachdem sie Gortys an sich genommen hat, die ihr den Weg zu einer Kammer weisen kann, behauptet sie verächtlich, dass sie genaugenommen Fiona und ihre Gruppe auch nicht mehr benötigt. Sie richtet ihre Pistole auf Fiona, doch bevor sie sie erschießen kann, taucht jedoch die Kammerjägerin Athena auf, schaltet sämtliche von Vallorys Handlangern aus und stößt auch Vallory nieder. Diese rappelt sich zwar wieder auf und zückt hasserfüllt ein Messer, doch dann überzeugt August sie, dass sie die Flucht antreten sollten. Wütend faucht Vallory, dass das Ganze noch nicht vorbei ist und flieht dann gemeinsam mit August in ihrem Wagen. Da Vallory erkannt hat, dass sie Fiona nicht erreichen wird, solange Athena an ihrer Seite ist, geht sie einen Deal mit Brick und Mordecai, zwei weiteren Kammerjägern, ein. Da diese Athena gefangen nehmen wollen, unterstützen sie Vallory und gemeinsam macht sich die Gruppe zu einer verlassenen Atlas-Basis, zu der Fionas Truppe geflüchtet ist. Sie umzingeln die Basis und Vallory zückt einen Raketenwerfer, mit dem sie das Feuer auf den großen Glasdom eröffnen. Dadurch werden Fiona und ihre Kameraden aus dem Dom heraus in den nahen Dschungel geschleudert, wo Vallory und ihre Handlanger beginnen, sie zu lokalisieren und gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem Rhys ihnen in die Hände gefallen ist, verhört sie ihn um herauszufinden, wo Fiona ist. Allerdings wird sie überraschend von Rhys' Freund Vaughn angegriffen, der sich auf sie stürzt und es so sowohl Rhys als auch Gortys ermöglicht, in den Dschungel zu fliehen. Letzten Endes werden alle aber von Vallorys Handlangern erwischt. Fiona, die sich gemeinsam mit Athena Brick und Mordecai stellt, wird ausgeschaltet, als Vallory mit ihrem Raketenwerfer das Duell unterbricht. Als sie Athena sieht, zielt sie auf diese, wechselt dann aber ihr Ziel, als sie Fiona in der Nähe erkennt. Hasserfüllt feuert sie den Raketenwerfer auf Fiona ab, so dass Athena ihr ihren Aspis-Schild zuwirft damit Fiona sich schützen kann. Dies wiederum verhindert, dass Athena sich verteidigen kann; sie wird von einer weiteren Raketensalve Vallorys niedergestreckt, woaufhin sie gemäß der Abmachung Brick und Mordecai übergeben wird. Als Fiona versucht, sich auf Vallory zu stürzen, schleudert Vallory flink ihren Raketenwerfer auf sie, so dass Fiona unter dem Gewicht der massiven Waffe niedergedrückt wird. Die Kammer des Reisenden Nachdem nun alle Gefangenen versammelt sind, beginnt Vallory, Gortys zu verhören um zu erfahren, wo die Kammer liegt, über die Gortys Bescheid weiß. Da Gortys noch ein letztes Upgrade fehlt, um die Kammer lokalisieren zu können, will Vallory wissen, wo das Teil ist. Gortys offenbart ihr daraufhin, dass es auf Hyperions Mond-Basis Helios gelagert ist. Nachdem Gortys ihr auch von der Kammer berichtet hat, beschließt Vallory, dass Fiona und ihre Truppe nach Helios reisen werden um das letzte Gortys-Teil zu beschaffen. Um sicherzugehen, dass Fiona nicht versucht, sie zu betrügen, schickt Vallory auch August, Kroger und Finch mit nach Helios. Fiona, die keine andere Wahl hat, muss schließlich zustimmen und macht sich mit der neu zusammengewürfelten Gruppe auf den Weg nach Helios. Einige Stunden später kehrt der schwer verletzte August alleine zurück. Da er das letzte Gortys-Upgrade mit sich gebracht hat, kann Vallory Gortys in ihre finale Version upgraden, so dass das Tor zur Kammer des Reisenden erscheint. Allerdings erweist sich der Reisende als kolossales Monster, welches Gortys attackiert und fast zerstört. Während Vallorys Truppen panisch die Flucht ergreifen, erkennt Vallory, dass Gortys zerstört werden muss, da der Reisende nur solange in der realen Ebene existiert, solange auch Gortys existiert. Daher eröffnet Vallory mit ihrem Raketenwerfer das Feuer auf Gortys. Fiona versucht, Vallory zu stoppen, doch Vallory ruft, dass sie ihre Feindseeligkeiten vorerst begraben und Gortys vernichten müssen, um den Reisenden zu stoppen. Aufgrund des massiven Sandsturms, den die Ankunft des Reisenden verusacht hat, kann sie Gortys jedoch nicht treffen und wird kurz darauf von einem Prankenschlag des gigantischen Reisenden zermalmt. Charakter Aussehen Vallory ist eine große und stämmige Frau. Sie hat kurze weiße Haare mit einer schwarzen Strähne, die seitlich an ihrem Kopf entlang frisiert sind. Für gewöhnlich trägt Vallory ein blau-schwarzes Top mit großem Ausschnitt , ein rotes Halsband sowie einen schweren braunen Pelzmantel. Ihre Hose wird von einigen schweren Gürteln gehalten und sie trägt fingerlose Handschuhe. Vallorys Gesicht wird von zwei lange Narben entstellt, die sich über eine ganze Gesichtshälfte ziehen. Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt kaschiert sie dies durch eine Sonnenbrille, die sie aber im Verlauf der Konfrontation verliert. Persönlichkeit Als Banditenanführerin herrscht Vallory mit harter Hand. Sie toleriert kein Versagen und ist äußerst rachesüchtig, wenn man ihr in die Quere kommt oder ihre Pläne durchkreuzt. Dies zeigt sich insbesondere darin, mit was für einer Entschlossenheit und Wut sie Fiona und ihre Truppe verfolgt, nachdem sie einen Deal sabotiert haben. Vallory scheut nicht davor zurück, selbst Hand anzulegen und foltert oder tötet Menschen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Obwohl Vallory vereinzelt freundlich tut, ist dies nur eine Fassade, die eine vollkommen grausame und gnadenlose Persönlichkeit versteckt. Zwar reicht Vallory Fiona die Hand, als diese vor ihren Füßen liegt, redet zuckersüß und gespielt freundlich mit Gortys und verhält sich - solange sie nicht provoziert wird - generell nicht besonders unhöflich, doch diese Art kann binnen Sekunden umschlagen. Vallory ist herrisch und duldet keinerlei Widerspruch oder Widerstand - ihren Handlangern ist dies nur all zu bewusst und selbst ihr Sohn August traut sich nicht, ihr zu widersprechen und verhält sich äußerst unterwürfig. Selbst erfahrenen Kammerjägern wie Brick und Mordecai ringt Vallory Respekt ab. Vallory steht nicht darüber, Zweckbündnisse zu schließen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. So geht sie selbst mit Hyperion-Angestellten Deals ein, obwohl diese eigentlich nichts als Verachtung für Banditen und die Einwohner von Pandora empfinden. Außerdem verbündet sie sich mit den Kammerjägern Brick und Mordecai um Fiona zu finden und arbeitet später auch mit Fionas Gruppe zusammen - obwohl diese keine andere Wahl hat, als Vallorys Befehle zu befolgen. Dennoch fühlt Vallory sich nicht unbedingt an ihre Abmachungen gebunden - so hat sie Befehle gegeben, Fionas Truppe nach erfüllter Mission auf Helios zurückzulassen oder erschießt Vasquez, nachdem dieser ihr nichts mehr nützt. Zitate Entscheidungen Von folgenden Entscheidungen ist Vallory betroffen: * Bei ihrer Vorstellung in Episode 3 reicht Vallory Fiona die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Fiona kann diese annehmen, oder Vallory den Mittelfinger zeigen. * In Episode 3 will sie von Fiona erfahren, wer für den gescheiterten Deal verantwortlich ist. Falls Fiona Vasquez beschuldigt, erschießt Vallory ihn. Falls Fiona August beschuldigt, reißt Vallory August sein Piercing aus, erschießt Vasquez dann aber dennoch. * In Episode 4 verhört Vallory Gortys, nachdem die Gruppe gefangen genommen wurde. Nachdem sie von der Kammer erfährt, fordert sie, dass Fiona sich bereiterklärt, ihr das letzte Gortys-Upgrade zu besorgen. Wenn Fiona einwilligt, ist Vallory zufrieden. Falls Fiona sich weigert, zückt Vallory ein Messer und rammt es Sasha in den Arm um Fiona zur Zusammenarbeit zu zwingen. Je nachdem, wie Fiona reagiert, verletzt Vallory Sashas Arm schwerer oder zieht sich zurück. Galerie ValloryIntro.png|Vallory wird vorgestellt ValloryBedrohtFiona.png|Vallory bedroht Fiona ValloryIstZurück.png|Vallory ist zurück ValloryTrägtRaketenwerfer.png|Vallory mit ihrem Raketenwerfer en:Vallory Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Tot